ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Karolina Santana
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths: Her amicability, open-mindedness and her compassion are definitely some of her bigger strengths.' *'Weaknesses: There's her saltiness, potential bitchiness, and easy-to-surface jealousy amongst many others, but these are some of her worst faults as a human.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'Her goal in life is to be happy. She wants to feel true happiness one day, which she hopes will also come along with a significant other. She doesn't need success, although she certainly wouldn't mind it. If she has her friends and feels truly ''happy, she'll have succeeded in life.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'It's probably spending the day with WIP. It doesn't matter what they're doing, she just likes to hang out with him.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'There's nothing she truly holds close to her heart, except for her wand and a group picture taken the summer before fourth year, with her inner circle. She's the lucky one to have gotten the original picture.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'She'd probably want there to be a system where orphans are paid attention to. She wants orphans like her to be loved, to be valued, to not be neglected. She wants everyone to have a home, not to worry about where they're going to live once they hit 18 because they live at an orphanage, have no money to study and have no family to rely on.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? *'This is more of an OOC thing, but Pottermore sorted me into Pukwudgie (though the first time it was Thunderbird and my other account was Horned Serpent xD I have many emails) and she's based off myself, so I think they'd choose her, but I tend to lean more towards the house of healers 'cause of my affinity for medicine and all. If you see her fit for one alone, or something else altogether, then I wouldn't mind. c:' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Abandoned at a young age and left to fend for herself in an orphanage, you'd anticipate her to be a bitter, salty, desperate, bratty piece of shit. That's the stereotype, right? Well, Karo is far from any of that. Although slightly disbelieving, Karolina was brought up to be compassionate, thoughtful, humble and friendly. Her rough upbringing has molded her into a down to earth. She has an open-mind and tends to be more accepting than the rest of the orphans, mostly because more than half of them are bitter dicks. They aren't the most social of people, and the orphanage owners aren't exactly fond of the orphans having a liberal way of living and thinking. It has undeniably caused some turmoil and depression in Becs, but she's learned to look past it. Rise above them, in her words. Their hurtful ways and exhaustive measures to keep her from rebelling further rooted her independent side. She doesn't need the orphanage's caregivers for anything, except maybe their money, unfortunately. She'll put on a fake smile and do anything for them if it means getting some cash. Anything to save up for a place of her own. To the surprise of many, Karo still holds an optimistic and positive outlook in life. If there's anything that separates her further from the orphans' stereotypical traits, it's her laziness. You know how orphans tend to work twice as hard, trying to get noticed and adopted? Yeah, well, Karol doesn't even bother. She hates doing chores, schoolwork, etc. She only does it because she has to, or because she's forced to. She isn't the most hard working person around; however, when it comes to it, she does bust her nonexistent balls to make sure she does things the right way. She procrastinates, but she's very meticulous with details. It works in her favor. God knows it has saved her ass before. Don't get her wrong though, she's still a responsible and reliable person. Academically, she'll do things on time, although it was probably done the night before the work's due date. She has the brains to make it, so she's settled in that aspect. Personally, she's always there for her friends. She's ideal if you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to, or just hang out with. She's a good listener, and while she's not very good at advice, the little advice she can give is actually quite insightful and helpful. She is resourceful, too. Despite her goofy, friendly, and light-hearted nature, Karo is still a human with faults. She, for one, gets salty easily. For instance, if you pick spending time with someone else over her, odds are she'll get salty real quick. You have to be careful with your facial expressions and how you address her, too; she could misinterpret it easily and get bitchy about it. Aside from salty and potentially bitchy, Karo gets jealous, too, though that's usually only when her closest friends grow close to other people. It's a matter of people threatening to take what she likes to think is hers. Don't get me started on romance jealousy. She doesn't actually say anything about it, much less do anything (unless it's to the extreme), but she purses her lips and narrows her eyes. She crosses her arms, too. If it's really getting on her nerves, she'll probably be a little possessive, too. You have to know her well to realize when she's jealous, but it happens a lot. Nonetheless, she's a good person. Even though she can be super mischievous when she's with her inner circle, she's actually very timid when meeting new people. She absolutely hates it. Like, she doesn't now what they like and dislike in a person, so she's all stiff and awkward around them. She just doesn't know how to act. It's a disaster. It can be adorable to other people, but she absolutely hates it. Like, no. Please. Here's a word of advice: if she has her earphones on and they're plugged in, leave her alone. Odds are she's trying to keep attention off of her in fear of meeting more people. Or just avoiding general social interaction. Or both. Yeah, it's likely both. Plus, you know, she'd get incredibly annoyed. Music is her love, and she'd rather not have it be interrupted every five minutes, thank you very much. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Pedra López & Juan Carlos Santana bore Karolina Santana in the midst of their messy divorce. The broken family was small, unlike many in the world of no-maj politics, but it didn't take the title away from them, not even being under fire for their controversial semi out-of-wedlock daughter. If anything, it made the first-time parents even more determined to increase their influence and bring their child up to be the perfect role model. Despite not agreeing on much, they could definitely agree on that. If they'd had their way, Karolina would have been brought up to be just like that. They began by deciding to raise their daughter together, thus making their nearly-completed divorce null. It was obvious from the start that Karolina wouldn't be your stereotypical politician's child. Other girls who were brought up in similar environments wanted to be rich and pretty. Karolina wanted to jam out to her music and dance around. Other girls learned how to cook from a young age. Karolina burnt even her toast. There was no telling exactly how her life would play out, but her parents knew it wouldn't be good. Additionally, Karolina had the tendency to drift with the boys, hanging out with them more often than she did with the girls. Her parents weren't fond of it, much less of the prospect of her becoming such a close friend of fellow primary classmate WIP WIP. Still, he came from a similarly influencing family in the government, so JC and Pedra were alright with letting that one slide. That didn't mean they were happy about it, however. They needed Karo to be 100% focused on the politics they were trying to push onto her, rather than some silly friend. Life wasn't easy at home. JC and Pedra just had so many expectations over Karolina, and it was getting to her. It worsened throughout the years, when they found out Pedra was now barren, unable to have any more children to guarantee one of them following in their footsteps. They expected too much from Karolina now. They wanted too much. Their bar of expectations had been raised far too high. It was unarguably what led to her first showing of magic, as small as it was. Pedra and Karolina were arguing again, this time over Karolina's desire to wear converse over the heels her mother wanted to replace her sandals with, for JC's inauguration as senator. It was a surprise he'd even won, as small as the margin was. Scandal after scandal followed him. Point is: the small heels that her mother held caught on fire. Much to Karo's joy, the heels were burned away completely. That's when things really got bad for Karolina. Karolina's showings of magic became more prominent and powerful the more she and her parents quarreled, or them in between. Little by little, she became the estranged member of the family. Her parents had labeled her a freak and were looking into sending her away, to a boarding school that would make her normal. They believed something was wrong with her, they wanted to get rid of it. They didn't believe she'd ever be successful if otherwise. While they argued over which school to send her to, she fiercely rejected everything they came up with that they deemed a good thing for her. While her freak accidents were beginning to scare her, she was slowly beginning to find her ground, as it served perfectly for defending herself against her parents' outrageous ideas. It went to a point that her parents just... got tired. She clearly was damaging what ever image they had left. And to be fair, adopting would definitely better the situation. To give her up and to get someone else would do them a lot of good. They could just give some bullshit excuse, saying maybe they sent her away for a boarding school. It hurt at first. It hurt like a bitch. But having had to grow up for ten years enduring all their spiteful words and actions, she knew she'd hang on. This wasn't the worst thing they may have done, right? It helped that she got her well-deserved answer later on. Her parents boarded the first flight available to England, as they hoped it was far away enough to get her out of their lives. For good. They dropped her off at an orphanage in Leeds, before making their return to Puerto Rico. Karolina found out days later, in the news, that her parents' plane had crashed and there had been no survivors. It was a horrible thing to do, but she laughed upon finding out. Karma was clearly a big fucking bitch. It's what they deserved - and got - for abandoning their little girl, just because freak accidents followed wherever she went. Speaking of, Karolina got her letter for Ilvermorny at 11, hand delivered by an official of the American Ministry who'd taken it upon herself to locate her once she'd caught wind of her location. As expected, Karol was skeptical as fuck of the information the official was relaying to her. She thought she was downright crazy, and pretty much demanded she leave her alone. Until, of course, the lady was able to prove everything she was saying was real, by doing a little bit of magic. It was all it took for Karolina to believe her. Before Karol knew it, she was off for Ilvermorny at the age of 11. However, this meant she had to move to an orphanage there. Luckily, she only had to deal with the orphanage owners in summers. This meant her chances of adoption decreased instantly, but whatever. It's not like anyone would even like her that way. Especially with the realiation she experienced the 30th of her 13th October. She was gay as fuck. It made sense, why she never looked at boys romantically, much less sexually... yet she felt so attracted to girls. It all fit. It was what made her her. She had the support of the friends she made her first year, that's what matters. Honestly, she's not sure why she doubted any of them would look at her the same way. Her group is quite the sexually attracted diverse group. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Amelia Zadro. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) No-Maj Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Fourth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 2/0 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted